


Like Brother, Like Sister [MEZZO" IDOLiSH7]

by Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Sister - Freeform, Tears, kabedon, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997/pseuds/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997
Summary: Tamaki and Sougo have a new job to go to. A film where they have to pretend they are brothers! Tamaki gets upset... what does Sougo do?
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Like Brother, Like Sister [MEZZO" IDOLiSH7]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMedusa/gifts).



> This is a fanfic I did by myself. My sis edited a little. This is my first time writing a romance by myself. The only time I do is with role play and even then I don't do much haha. Hope you enjoy.~

**Like Brother Like Sister**

**MEZZO" IDOLiSH7 Fanfiction**

It was five minutes until stage time, and Tamaki and Sougo were already in an argument.

"Tamaki-kun! The show is starting! You can't be acting like this!" Sougo locked his hands around Tamaki's wrist, dragging him over to the side of the room. Sougo didn't want to attract too much attention to them.

"I don't wanna act like you are my brother! Even for the show!" Tamaki pulled away.

Sougo huffed. "Stop messing around! We already accepted the job!"

Tamaki was tired of getting to arguments. Sougo was always telling him, "Tamaki-kun this, Tamaki-kun that" when all Tamaki was trying to do was please him. He tried his best, but sometimes, things just don't always go as planned.

That's it. Tamaki needed to show him.

Tamaki pinned Sougo against the wall and said, "I can be serious when I want to…"

Sougo's cheeks heated. He couldn't help it when Tamaki's face was so close to his. "O-okay."

Tamaki wrapped an arm around Sougo's neck. Tamaki grinned, laughing a little.

Sougo held in a yelp, cheeks red. Tamaki doesn't know how much Sougo wished they didn't have a job to go to after all.

#

The film opened up on Sougo, standing in a weird pose. Sougo was playing an older brother Sana, and Tamaki was playing his younger brother, Toru.

"L-like this?" Sougo was slightly shaking.

Tamaki stood up from his chair in a bedroom and walked over to him. He adjusted Sougo's arms and took a picture. "Yeah, Sana-nii."

Sougo flopped down on the bed, exhausted from being in that weird position for so long. "What do you need me to pose for anyway?"

"For my project. We have to have a family tree and pictures for everyone." Tamaki snickered. He sat down next to Sougo, the bed sinking with his weight. He put the camera down on the nightstand.

Sougo on the inside was laughing, he couldn't let it show. He was acting! "What! That's all I am to you, huh?"

Tamaki burst out laughing. _This is so dumb_. "Yeah! Because you are so happy all the time!"

Sougo frowned. _I'm not like this at all. You are the one who is always happy, Tamaki._ "H-huh? Oh." Sougo pushed himself up.

#

Tamaki groaned, exhausted after a hard day of filming. He had a heavy feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake since the show started. All he wanted was to just go home and curl up in his room.

Sougo was rather excited. He pulled Tamaki along, walking him home from the studio. "Come on, Tamaki-kun! We had good work today!"

Tamaki couldn't understand how Sougo could have so much energy after acting all day for eight hours. "Jeez, Sou-chan, you are too loud…"

Sougo toned it down a bit. "Ah, sorry, Tamaki-kun."

#

Tamaki was curled up on the floor, a blanket around his head. He didn't feel like playing games. He didn't feel like doing anything.

_What happened? Why don't I wanna play anything?_

Tamaki didn't know why he was feeling weird. He didn't understand why he felt like crying.

"Aya…" he mumbled to his surprise.

That's it... The film must have made him miss his sister. Tamaki felt as if Sougo was really his brother, even if it wasn't right. He didn't know why he wanted it to be that way.

Ever since Aya had been adopted, Tamaki had changed. He was no longer energetic and loving. All that was left was a shell of who he used to be. But… Sougo made him feel like his old self.

"Sou-chan…"

He was really missing him.

Tamaki went outside and sat down on the grass.

#

Meanwhile, Sougo was trying to find Tamaki only to find an empty room. He went outside, the next place Tamaki could be when he was upset. That was when he heard the door open. It could only be one person.

Tamaki didn't say anything.

"Tamaki-kun… why are you outside?"

Tamaki didn't feel like talking, so he turned away.

"Tamaki-kun…" Sougo sat down next to him, looking up at the night sky.

Tamaki felt weird. The stars were blurring in his vision. "S-sou-chan…"

Sougo knew he must have conflicting feelings, so he didn't look at Tamaki. That was until he felt Tamaki's arms around Sougo. "W-wha?"

Tamaki didn't let go. He was trembling. "I'm sorry, Sou-chan…"

Sougo put his hand on Tamaki's head, stroking his hair. He knew what he was talking about. "It's okay. You've learned."

"No, that's not it!" Tamaki squeezed harder. "It's just that when we were filming, you were being like Aya! And… I miss her…" His grip loosened.

"Tamaki-kun…" Sougo couldn't help but tear up a little himself. Hearing Tamaki like this hurt his heart. Sougo wrapped his arms around Tamaki.

Tamaki couldn't help but let his tears flow. "When will she ever come back? Sou-chan…"

_I don't know._

"I'm sure she will come back soon." Sougo gave an angelic smile.

Tamaki was satisfied with that. He didn't want to do anything but stay like this, but… he knew he had to stop. Tamaki slowly pulled away and leaned against the wall, moonlight reflecting off his watery eyes.

The two sat in silence, the only sound being crickets.

"Sou-chan?" Tamaki was still looking at the stars.

"Yeah."

"How come we always fight, but then you still help me?"

Sougo turned to face him. "Because I have to."

"Then why do you yell at me?"

Sougo hummed. "Because I want you to learn something."

Tamaki whined and beat his fists in the air. "Everything's gotta be learning with you."

Sougo laughed, he thought Tamaki was kinda cute when he was like this. Even if it was annoying.

"W-why are you laughing! Sou-chan!" Tamaki playfully hit Sougo's arm.

"Tamaki-kun, you're so special." He grinned.

_W-wuh?_

Tamaki's cheeks heated. "You're making fun of me…"

Sougo scooted over and rested his head against Tamaki's shoulder. "Yeah, I am."

The two stayed that way, talking about random memories and making jokes. They fell asleep together... under the stars.


End file.
